It has typically been known that a dedicated filter (DPF: Diesel Particulate Filter) is used to capture particulate matter (PM) contained in exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine. A working vehicle (e.g., a dump truck and a wheel loader) in which a diesel engine is installed is required to comply with an exhaust gas regulation. Accordingly, an exhaust aftertreatment device provided with the DPF is installed in the working vehicle. The exhaust aftertreatment device is provided in an exhaust gas path from the engine (see Patent Literature 1).
In a working vehicle to travel on a rough ground and a wet and soft ground of a mine and the like, when the exhaust aftertreatment device is disposed on a lower side of the working vehicle, the exhaust aftertreatment device may be hit by pebbles thrown up during travelling of the working vehicle, or the working vehicle may sink in a wet ground together with the exhaust aftertreatment device to damage the exhaust aftertreatment device. For this reason, it is proposed to install the exhaust aftertreatment device at a higher position in such a working vehicle. For instance, in a wheel loader of Patent Literature 1, the exhaust aftertreatment device is superposed on the engine.